Star Wars Episode 7: The New Order
by TheMatrixNeo55
Summary: Luek Skywalker is now the head of the rebuilt Jedi Council. The New Repbulic now faces a terrible threat. The Dark Jedi are plotting to destroy the New Republic, and Luke cannot let that happen.
1. The New Era

Luke Skywalker cast his eyes in the direction of the speeding cars passing by on the planet Coruscant. The galaxy was different now, for the better. The New Republic had been set up, taking the place of the Galactic Empire. Luke had been saved by his father, Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader or that fateful day thirty years ago. His father left a lasting impression on his heart. Darth Sidious, the Emperor, had attempted to turn Luke to the Dark Side of the force, but failed. At that moment, Darth Vader had been destroyed, and Anakin had again returned.

After the battle of Endor thirty years ago, Luke had rebuilt the Jedi Temple that had once stood on Coruscant. He had also restarted the Jedi Council, and was the head of it, as Yoda had been many years ago. There were now close to a thousand Jedi. Luke did not know any rules of the old Jedi Order, so decided to make a new one. His Jedi Order allowed a Jedi to get married, to love. He had his own wife, and son. He decided to name his son Anakin, in loving memory of his father. His sister, Princess Leia, had named her child Ben Skywalker, in memory of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a dear friend of hers. Han Solo and Leia were happily married. Leia had decided to not be a Jedi, but believed in Luke's cause.

Luke had been standing in the Jedi Council room, which overlooked the busy Coruscant. It was time to call a meeting about the Dark Jedi, a group of Jedi who had quit the Order to learn the ways of the Dark Side. Luke was worried about the danger they posed to the Republic. There were at least twenty Dark Jedi. They named themselves that, because they could not be called Sith. The Sith had been wiped out. The Dark Jedi had found this power, by using anger, hate, and jealousy. They believed the Dark Side was stronger.

The door to the Council opened, and a few Council members came in. They took their seats and sat there, awaiting the beginning. Luke turned, to see their eyes directed toward him. "What are we going to do about the increasing threats from the Dark Jedi?" Mi Liki, a Jedi Council member asked. His eyes were filled with curiousity. "I don't know." Luke replied. " We need to come up with some sort of plan." A Twi'lek Jedi said.

Luke nodded. "I suspect they will attack the Republic soon. We must be prepared to counter their attack if it is made." Luke said. The Council members nodded in agreement. " What if they choose to strike today?" His first student had been a human named Dantos, who know was a leading member of the Council, second to Luke. Luke smiled. "Then we shall be ready." The Council members agreed, and Luke ended the session. They filed out of the room, single file.

After the council members had exited, the friendly face of his son was seen. Anakin, his son, was a Jedi Knight. He had earned it, by completing many missions and becoming one of the greatest swordsmen. His long, curly blond hair touched his shoulders. It reminded Luke of his father when he was that age. "Hello father. He said. Luke smiled. Luke sensed his son's troubles, and grew worried." "What's bothering you?" Luke asked. "It's nothing, but I think I saw one of the Dark Jedi circling the Temple."

"What do you mean?" Luke replied. "Well, he was in a dark cloak and was looking suspicious. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. I sensed the Dark Side in him." Anakin said that last part grimly. Luke felt the Force flow around him. He sensed the Dark Side of the Force was close. Luke nodded and walked out of the room. Anakin followed suit. When they had reached the bottom level, Ben's grim face met them. "Someone's entered the Temple, a stranger." Luke felt the Force flow around him. The Dark Side of the Force hit him like a wave. Luke was shocked at the power of it. Whoever had entered wasn't a friend that was for certain. "Are you sure?" Luke knew the answer to that before he had asked. "Someone passed through the security without checking in, and no one has seen him since." Luke knew the person was near.

Anakin, Ben, and Luke walked towards the opening to the Temple. Luke checked the records. Ben had been right; someone did enter without checking in. As mysterious as it was, Luke knew only a Dark Jedi would break into the Temple. "Anakin, Ben, we need to search the Temple for this unknown. Gather as many Jedi as you can. I will search this floor, while you search the upper levels. Anakin and Ben nodded. The two Knights walked toward the elevator shaft. Luke looked behind him. The Dark Side's presence was still here, and stronger now. Luke called upon the Force. He felt it flow around him, and felt the power. He felt the Force flow in the room like a wave.

Luke knew the Dark Jedi was on this floor. He had sent Ben and Anakin away, because he knew he had to face it, alone. Luke walked around the floor, searching. All of a sudden, he felt the Dark Side surge and in seconds his lightsaber had been activated, only to be meet with the blood red blade of the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi backed up, lightsaber at the ready. He lunged forward, only to be blocker by Luke's green blade. Luke sensed anger and hate were driving this Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi was well trained in saber skills. Luke parried a blow and launched his own attack. The Dark Jedi snarled and leapt in the air. Luke felt the heat of his opponent's lightsaber as it harmlessly passed by his head. Luke launched a series of attacks, which the Dark Jedi countered.

Luke felt the Force flow through him. The Force empowered him. Luke didn't want to kill the Dark Jedi, but it had to be done, for the good of the Republic. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. He ducked his head as the red blade passed his head, inches away. The Dark Jedi pressed his attack. Luke blocked the Dark Jedi's attacks. Luke felt his opponent was weakening. The Dark Side of the Force drove the Dark Jedi. Luke couldn't remember this student, if he had been a Jedi. Some Dark Jedi found younglings you were Force-sensitive before the Republic.

Luke felt a familiar pattern to the Dark Jedi's attacks. _Yes, he was a student of the Temple._ Luke thought. The room was dark, making it impossible to see the attacker's face. Luke heard the sound of the elevator shaft opening, and Anakin and Ben running towards him, lightsabers activated. The Dark Jedi did a summersault and landed by the door. The lights flooded on, but the Dark Jedi had disappeared. Anakin and Ben followed out the door. Luke also wanted to chase the Dark Jedi, so he followed after Anakin and Ben. As Luke was exiting the Temple, he saw a speeder take off, which the Dark Jedi occupied.

Anakin and Ben had gotten a speeder, and followed the Dark Jedi. Luke found an open cockpit and hopped in. Luke was a great star pilot, as was his father. Luke took off in his speeder to locate the Dark Jedi. He felt Anakin and Ben's presence. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. The Dark Jedi was no behind him! Luke pushed the speeder down. The Dark Jedi followed suit. Luke saw blaster bolts whiz by the speeder. The Dark Jedi was shooting at him with a blaster. Luke did many daring moves to try to gain the advantage. One of the blaster bolts his the speeder, causing it to go out of control.

Luke gathered the Force, and leapt off the speeder, on to the Dark Jedi's. The surprise of this move stunned the Dark Jedi, giving Luke precious time to knock the blaster out of his hand. The speeder swerved out of control, heading for a busy street. Luke saw the frightened faces of the people below as the speeder fell. The Dark Jedi activated his lightsaber, and jumped off the speeder. Luke followed suit, by activating his own lightsaber. Luke leapt off the speeder right before it hit the ground. Luke looked up. The Dark Jedi charged, lightsaber raised.

Luke felt the heat of the lightsaber as it passed by. The battle had begun yet again. Luke felt Anakin and Ben were near. Luke attacked the Dark Jedi, overwhelming him. Luke did a back flip as the red blade of the Dark Jedi passed. Luke felt the rage of the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi let his hood down. Luke recognized the face. It was the face of Pon Lu, a very gifted ex-student of the Temple. Pon Lu had been the most skilled student of his year, but left the Temple, right before he became a Knight. Luke was surprised when Pon Lu Force pushed him.

Luke felt the Force push hit him like a wave. He fell backward, hitting the ground hard. Pon Lu rushed at him, Lightsaber overhead. Luke rolled as the blood red blade hit the ground. Luke called upon his own lightsaber by means of the Force. The lightsaber flew from the ground into Luke's hand. Luke leapt in the air and landed behind Pon Lu. Luke launched a swipe at Pon Lu's back, only to be blocked. Luke felt the Force strong near him. Anakin's blue blade and Ben's green blade were visible through the crowd. The Dark Jedi tried to escape, but Luke called the Force and used his own Force push. Pon Lu fell forward as Anakin's blade missed Pon Lu my inches. Ben rushed forward. Pon Lu back flipped and landed a few feet from Anakin and Ben. Luke, Anakin, and Ben now encircled Pon Lu. He smiled as he pulled a second lightsaber from his belt and activated it. "Drop your lightsabers and we will do you no harm." Ben said. Pon Lu merely laughed as he launched an attack against Ben. Anakin rushed over to help Ben.

Pon Lu was as skilled with two lightsabers then he had been with one. Anakin and Ben pressed their attacks. Both were master swordsmen with remarkable talent, as they were from the Skywalker line. "Ben!" Anakin yelled, as Ben was almost cut in two by the unexpected attack. Ben leapt in the air. Luke joined the attack, making it nearly impossible for Pon Lu to launch an attack. Pon Lu tried to summersault over Luke. "He's escaping!" cried Anakin. As Pon Lu ran, Luke followed. Pon Lu still had his lightsabers activated. Luke knew were the Dark Jedi was heading. Luke cut through a street to see the surprised look on Pon Lu. The Dark Jedi didn't have enough time to activate his lightsaber before Luke sliced one of his arms off.

Pon Lu hit the ground, screaming in pain. Pon Lu was reaching for his lightsaber when Luke attacked again, cutting his other arm off. "Why are you attacking us?" Luke asked. Pon Lu refused to answer. It was at this time Anakin and Ben reached Luke and Pon Lu. Luke could feel the Force flow around Anakin as he asked his question. "When are the Dark Jedi going to attack?" Pon Lu smiled as he replied "Soon." Pon Lu then slumped to the ground, dead.

Anakin was frustrated. "Why did he try to attack the Temple?" he asked as they walked back to the Temple. "He refused to say." Luke replied. The found Anakin and Ben's speeder, and took off towards the Temple. Luke cleared his head to meditate on why the Dark Jedi attacked the Temple. Anakin was worried. "I am sure he wasn't the most skilled Dark Jedi." He said grimly. Luke nodded. Anakin was right. Pon Lu was merely a pawn for the Dark Jedi. Their leader was unknown, but was sure to have unmatched skills.

They reached the Temple, and headed toward the Council room, where Luke was going to call a meeting. Anakin and Ben asked if they could attend the meeting, and Luke told them of course. The three had now reached the room, to find the Council members seated. "Welcome Master Luke." Tsee Hin said. "Thank you Master Hin." Luke replied. Luke went to his seat in the middle of the Council, and started the meeting. "The Dark Jedi Pon Lu tried to launch an attack against the Temple." Luke told them the story about Pon Lu's demise. Dantos was curious. "Do you think there are more powerful Dark Jedi then Pon Lu?" Luke nodded. "Yes, I feel he was only getting our attention, distracting us from something bigger.

"Master Luke, before all this happened, an assassination attempt has been made on Leia Organa." Luke felt the shock and horror of this flow through him. "They believe the Dark Jedi are behind the plot." Dantos said. Ben was horrified. An attack on his mother? "This is very disturbing." Luke said. "Master Luke, I ask you and the Council if I may protect Leia Organa. " Ben said. Luke knew that question was coming, but wasn't sure if was very good idea. "If you grant his request, I will join him." Anakin said. He too, apparently saw the seriousness of the situation. Dantos shook his head. "Ben must go alone. I have an assignment for you." Luke was shocked. He felt Anakin needed to help Ben, but let Dantos continue. "Anakin, you are too lead an attack against the Dark Jedi. We believe they are on the planet Ralim, in the Outer Rim.

Anakin and Ben nodded, and left the room. "I don't think that was good idea." Luke said. "Why? Dantos asked. Luke did agree with the decision, but felt it wasn't right. "I feel Anakin should help protect Leia." The Dark Jedi are our main concern, and Ben can handle protecting her." Dantos replied. He was right. The Dark Jedi were the main concern and threat to the Republic.

Luke decided Anakin would need to take at least twenty Jedi to help him battle the Dark Jedi. Luke agreed to go. He felt he would be needed there, rather than the Jedi Council.


	2. The Battle

Luke Skywalker cast his eyes in the direction of the speeding cars passing by on the planet Coruscant. The galaxy was different now, for the better. The New Republic had been set up, taking the place of the Galactic Empire. Luke had been saved by his father, Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader or that fateful day thirty years ago. His father left a lasting impression on his heart. Darth Sidious, the Emperor, had attempted to turn Luke to the Dark Side of the force, but failed. At that moment, Darth Vader had been destroyed, and Anakin had again returned.

After the battle of Endor thirty years ago, Luke had rebuilt the Jedi Temple that had once stood on Coruscant. He had also restarted the Jedi Council, and was the head of it, as Yoda had been many years ago. There were now close to a thousand Jedi. Luke did not know any rules of the old Jedi Order, so decided to make a new one. His Jedi Order allowed a Jedi to get married, to love. He had his own wife, and son. He decided to name his son Anakin, in loving memory of his father. His sister, Princess Leia, had named her child Ben Skywalker, in memory of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a dear friend of hers. Han Solo and Leia were happily married. Leia had decided to not be a Jedi, but believed in Luke's cause.

Luke had been standing in the Jedi Council room, which overlooked the busy Coruscant. It was time to call a meeting about the Dark Jedi, a group of Jedi who had quit the Order to learn the ways of the Dark Side. Luke was worried about the danger they posed to the Republic. There were at least twenty Dark Jedi. They named themselves that, because they could not be called Sith. The Sith had been wiped out. The Dark Jedi had found this power, by using anger, hate, and jealousy. They believed the Dark Side was stronger.

The door to the Council opened, and a few Council members came in. They took their seats and sat there, awaiting the beginning. Luke turned, to see their eyes directed toward him. "What are we going to do about the increasing threats from the Dark Jedi?" Mi Liki, a Jedi Council member asked. His eyes were filled with curiousity. "I don't know." Luke replied. " We need to come up with some sort of plan." A Twi'lek Jedi said.

Luke nodded. "I suspect they will attack the Republic soon. We must be prepared to counter their attack if it is made." Luke said. The Council members nodded in agreement. " What if they choose to strike today?" His first student had been a human named Dantos, who know was a leading member of the Council, second to Luke. Luke smiled. "Then we shall be ready." The Council members agreed, and Luke ended the session. They filed out of the room, single file.

After the council members had exited, the friendly face of his son was seen. Anakin, his son, was a Jedi Knight. He had earned it, by completing many missions and becoming one of the greatest swordsmen. His long, curly blond hair touched his shoulders. It reminded Luke of his father when he was that age. "Hello father. He said. Luke smiled. Luke sensed his son's troubles, and grew worried." "What's bothering you?" Luke asked. "It's nothing, but I think I saw one of the Dark Jedi circling the Temple."

"What do you mean?" Luke replied. "Well, he was in a dark cloak and was looking suspicious. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. I sensed the Dark Side in him." Anakin said that last part grimly. Luke felt the Force flow around him. He sensed the Dark Side of the Force was close. Luke nodded and walked out of the room. Anakin followed suit. When they had reached the bottom level, Ben's grim face met them. "Someone's entered the Temple, a stranger." Luke felt the Force flow around him. The Dark Side of the Force hit him like a wave. Luke was shocked at the power of it. Whoever had entered wasn't a friend that was for certain. "Are you sure?" Luke knew the answer to that before he had asked. "Someone passed through the security without checking in, and no one has seen him since." Luke knew the person was near.

Anakin, Ben, and Luke walked towards the opening to the Temple. Luke checked the records. Ben had been right; someone did enter without checking in. As mysterious as it was, Luke knew only a Dark Jedi would break into the Temple. "Anakin, Ben, we need to search the Temple for this unknown. Gather as many Jedi as you can. I will search this floor, while you search the upper levels. Anakin and Ben nodded. The two Knights walked toward the elevator shaft. Luke looked behind him. The Dark Side's presence was still here, and stronger now. Luke called upon the Force. He felt it flow around him, and felt the power. He felt the Force flow in the room like a wave.

Luke knew the Dark Jedi was on this floor. He had sent Ben and Anakin away, because he knew he had to face it, alone. Luke walked around the floor, searching. All of a sudden, he felt the Dark Side surge and in seconds his lightsaber had been activated, only to be meet with the blood red blade of the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi backed up, lightsaber at the ready. He lunged forward, only to be blocker by Luke's green blade. Luke sensed anger and hate were driving this Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi was well trained in saber skills. Luke parried a blow and launched his own attack. The Dark Jedi snarled and leapt in the air. Luke felt the heat of his opponent's lightsaber as it harmlessly passed by his head. Luke launched a series of attacks, which the Dark Jedi countered.

Luke felt the Force flow through him. The Force empowered him. Luke didn't want to kill the Dark Jedi, but it had to be done, for the good of the Republic. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. He ducked his head as the red blade passed his head, inches away. The Dark Jedi pressed his attack. Luke blocked the Dark Jedi's attacks. Luke felt his opponent was weakening. The Dark Side of the Force drove the Dark Jedi. Luke couldn't remember this student, if he had been a Jedi. Some Dark Jedi found younglings you were Force-sensitive before the Republic.

Luke felt a familiar pattern to the Dark Jedi's attacks. _Yes, he was a student of the Temple._ Luke thought. The room was dark, making it impossible to see the attacker's face. Luke heard the sound of the elevator shaft opening, and Anakin and Ben running towards him, lightsabers activated. The Dark Jedi did a summersault and landed by the door. The lights flooded on, but the Dark Jedi had disappeared. Anakin and Ben followed out the door. Luke also wanted to chase the Dark Jedi, so he followed after Anakin and Ben. As Luke was exiting the Temple, he saw a speeder take off, which the Dark Jedi occupied.

Anakin and Ben had gotten a speeder, and followed the Dark Jedi. Luke found an open cockpit and hopped in. Luke was a great star pilot, as was his father. Luke took off in his speeder to locate the Dark Jedi. He felt Anakin and Ben's presence. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. The Dark Jedi was no behind him! Luke pushed the speeder down. The Dark Jedi followed suit. Luke saw blaster bolts whiz by the speeder. The Dark Jedi was shooting at him with a blaster. Luke did many daring moves to try to gain the advantage. One of the blaster bolts his the speeder, causing it to go out of control.

Luke gathered the Force, and leapt off the speeder, on to the Dark Jedi's. The surprise of this move stunned the Dark Jedi, giving Luke precious time to knock the blaster out of his hand. The speeder swerved out of control, heading for a busy street. Luke saw the frightened faces of the people below as the speeder fell. The Dark Jedi activated his lightsaber, and jumped off the speeder. Luke followed suit, by activating his own lightsaber. Luke leapt off the speeder right before it hit the ground. Luke looked up. The Dark Jedi charged, lightsaber raised.

Luke felt the heat of the lightsaber as it passed by. The battle had begun yet again. Luke felt Anakin and Ben were near. Luke attacked the Dark Jedi, overwhelming him. Luke did a back flip as the red blade of the Dark Jedi passed. Luke felt the rage of the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi let his hood down. Luke recognized the face. It was the face of Pon Lu, a very gifted ex-student of the Temple. Pon Lu had been the most skilled student of his year, but left the Temple, right before he became a Knight. Luke was surprised when Pon Lu Force pushed him.

Luke felt the Force push hit him like a wave. He fell backward, hitting the ground hard. Pon Lu rushed at him, Lightsaber overhead. Luke rolled as the blood red blade hit the ground. Luke called upon his own lightsaber by means of the Force. The lightsaber flew from the ground into Luke's hand. Luke leapt in the air and landed behind Pon Lu. Luke launched a swipe at Pon Lu's back, only to be blocked. Luke felt the Force strong near him. Anakin's blue blade and Ben's green blade were visible through the crowd. The Dark Jedi tried to escape, but Luke called the Force and used his own Force push. Pon Lu fell forward as Anakin's blade missed Pon Lu my inches. Ben rushed forward. Pon Lu back flipped and landed a few feet from Anakin and Ben. Luke, Anakin, and Ben now encircled Pon Lu. He smiled as he pulled a second lightsaber from his belt and activated it. "Drop your lightsabers and we will do you no harm." Ben said. Pon Lu merely laughed as he launched an attack against Ben. Anakin rushed over to help Ben.

Pon Lu was as skilled with two lightsabers then he had been with one. Anakin and Ben pressed their attacks. Both were master swordsmen with remarkable talent, as they were from the Skywalker line. "Ben!" Anakin yelled, as Ben was almost cut in two by the unexpected attack. Ben leapt in the air. Luke joined the attack, making it nearly impossible for Pon Lu to launch an attack. Pon Lu tried to summersault over Luke. "He's escaping!" cried Anakin. As Pon Lu ran, Luke followed. Pon Lu still had his lightsabers activated. Luke knew were the Dark Jedi was heading. Luke cut through a street to see the surprised look on Pon Lu. The Dark Jedi didn't have enough time to activate his lightsaber before Luke sliced one of his arms off.

Pon Lu hit the ground, screaming in pain. Pon Lu was reaching for his lightsaber when Luke attacked again, cutting his other arm off. "Why are you attacking us?" Luke asked. Pon Lu refused to answer. It was at this time Anakin and Ben reached Luke and Pon Lu. Luke could feel the Force flow around Anakin as he asked his question. "When are the Dark Jedi going to attack?" Pon Lu smiled as he replied "Soon." Pon Lu then slumped to the ground, dead.

Anakin was frustrated. "Why did he try to attack the Temple?" he asked as they walked back to the Temple. "He refused to say." Luke replied. The found Anakin and Ben's speeder, and took off towards the Temple. Luke cleared his head to meditate on why the Dark Jedi attacked the Temple. Anakin was worried. "I am sure he wasn't the most skilled Dark Jedi." He said grimly. Luke nodded. Anakin was right. Pon Lu was merely a pawn for the Dark Jedi. Their leader was unknown, but was sure to have unmatched skills.

They reached the Temple, and headed toward the Council room, where Luke was going to call a meeting. Anakin and Ben asked if they could attend the meeting, and Luke told them of course. The three had now reached the room, to find the Council members seated. "Welcome Master Luke." Tsee Hin said. "Thank you Master Hin." Luke replied. Luke went to his seat in the middle of the Council, and started the meeting. "The Dark Jedi Pon Lu tried to launch an attack against the Temple." Luke told them the story about Pon Lu's demise. Dantos was curious. "Do you think there are more powerful Dark Jedi then Pon Lu?" Luke nodded. "Yes, I feel he was only getting our attention, distracting us from something bigger.

"Master Luke, before all this happened, an assassination attempt has been made on Leia Organa." Luke felt the shock and horror of this flow through him. "They believe the Dark Jedi are behind the plot." Dantos said. Ben was horrified. An attack on his mother? "This is very disturbing." Luke said. "Master Luke, I ask you and the Council if I may protect Leia Organa. " Ben said. Luke knew that question was coming, but wasn't sure if was very good idea. "If you grant his request, I will join him." Anakin said. He too, apparently saw the seriousness of the situation. Dantos shook his head. "Ben must go alone. I have an assignment for you." Luke was shocked. He felt Anakin needed to help Ben, but let Dantos continue. "Anakin, you are too lead an attack against the Dark Jedi. We believe they are on the planet Ralim, in the Outer Rim.

Anakin and Ben nodded, and left the room. "I don't think that was good idea." Luke said. "Why? Dantos asked. Luke did agree with the decision, but felt it wasn't right. "I feel Anakin should help protect Leia." The Dark Jedi are our main concern, and Ben can handle protecting her." Dantos replied. He was right. The Dark Jedi were the main concern and threat to the Republic.

Luke decided Anakin would need to take at least twenty Jedi to help him battle the Dark Jedi. Luke agreed to go. He felt he would be needed there, rather than the Jedi Council.


	3. The Chase and Second Battle

Luke Skywalker cast his eyes in the direction of the speeding cars passing by on the planet Coruscant. The galaxy was different now, for the better. The New Republic had been set up, taking the place of the Galactic Empire. Luke had been saved by his father, Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader or that fateful day thirty years ago. His father left a lasting impression on his heart. Darth Sidious, the Emperor, had attempted to turn Luke to the Dark Side of the force, but failed. At that moment, Darth Vader had been destroyed, and Anakin had again returned.

After the battle of Endor thirty years ago, Luke had rebuilt the Jedi Temple that had once stood on Coruscant. He had also restarted the Jedi Council, and was the head of it, as Yoda had been many years ago. There were now close to a thousand Jedi. Luke did not know any rules of the old Jedi Order, so decided to make a new one. His Jedi Order allowed a Jedi to get married, to love. He had his own wife, and son. He decided to name his son Anakin, in loving memory of his father. His sister, Princess Leia, had named her child Ben Skywalker, in memory of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a dear friend of hers. Han Solo and Leia were happily married. Leia had decided to not be a Jedi, but believed in Luke's cause.

Luke had been standing in the Jedi Council room, which overlooked the busy Coruscant. It was time to call a meeting about the Dark Jedi, a group of Jedi who had quit the Order to learn the ways of the Dark Side. Luke was worried about the danger they posed to the Republic. There were at least twenty Dark Jedi. They named themselves that, because they could not be called Sith. The Sith had been wiped out. The Dark Jedi had found this power, by using anger, hate, and jealousy. They believed the Dark Side was stronger.

The door to the Council opened, and a few Council members came in. They took their seats and sat there, awaiting the beginning. Luke turned, to see their eyes directed toward him. "What are we going to do about the increasing threats from the Dark Jedi?" Mi Liki, a Jedi Council member asked. His eyes were filled with curiousity. "I don't know." Luke replied. " We need to come up with some sort of plan." A Twi'lek Jedi said.

Luke nodded. "I suspect they will attack the Republic soon. We must be prepared to counter their attack if it is made." Luke said. The Council members nodded in agreement. " What if they choose to strike today?" His first student had been a human named Dantos, who know was a leading member of the Council, second to Luke. Luke smiled. "Then we shall be ready." The Council members agreed, and Luke ended the session. They filed out of the room, single file.

After the council members had exited, the friendly face of his son was seen. Anakin, his son, was a Jedi Knight. He had earned it, by completing many missions and becoming one of the greatest swordsmen. His long, curly blond hair touched his shoulders. It reminded Luke of his father when he was that age. "Hello father. He said. Luke smiled. Luke sensed his son's troubles, and grew worried." "What's bothering you?" Luke asked. "It's nothing, but I think I saw one of the Dark Jedi circling the Temple."

"What do you mean?" Luke replied. "Well, he was in a dark cloak and was looking suspicious. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. I sensed the Dark Side in him." Anakin said that last part grimly. Luke felt the Force flow around him. He sensed the Dark Side of the Force was close. Luke nodded and walked out of the room. Anakin followed suit. When they had reached the bottom level, Ben's grim face met them. "Someone's entered the Temple, a stranger." Luke felt the Force flow around him. The Dark Side of the Force hit him like a wave. Luke was shocked at the power of it. Whoever had entered wasn't a friend that was for certain. "Are you sure?" Luke knew the answer to that before he had asked. "Someone passed through the security without checking in, and no one has seen him since." Luke knew the person was near.

Anakin, Ben, and Luke walked towards the opening to the Temple. Luke checked the records. Ben had been right; someone did enter without checking in. As mysterious as it was, Luke knew only a Dark Jedi would break into the Temple. "Anakin, Ben, we need to search the Temple for this unknown. Gather as many Jedi as you can. I will search this floor, while you search the upper levels. Anakin and Ben nodded. The two Knights walked toward the elevator shaft. Luke looked behind him. The Dark Side's presence was still here, and stronger now. Luke called upon the Force. He felt it flow around him, and felt the power. He felt the Force flow in the room like a wave.

Luke knew the Dark Jedi was on this floor. He had sent Ben and Anakin away, because he knew he had to face it, alone. Luke walked around the floor, searching. All of a sudden, he felt the Dark Side surge and in seconds his lightsaber had been activated, only to be meet with the blood red blade of the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi backed up, lightsaber at the ready. He lunged forward, only to be blocker by Luke's green blade. Luke sensed anger and hate were driving this Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi was well trained in saber skills. Luke parried a blow and launched his own attack. The Dark Jedi snarled and leapt in the air. Luke felt the heat of his opponent's lightsaber as it harmlessly passed by his head. Luke launched a series of attacks, which the Dark Jedi countered.

Luke felt the Force flow through him. The Force empowered him. Luke didn't want to kill the Dark Jedi, but it had to be done, for the good of the Republic. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. He ducked his head as the red blade passed his head, inches away. The Dark Jedi pressed his attack. Luke blocked the Dark Jedi's attacks. Luke felt his opponent was weakening. The Dark Side of the Force drove the Dark Jedi. Luke couldn't remember this student, if he had been a Jedi. Some Dark Jedi found younglings you were Force-sensitive before the Republic.

Luke felt a familiar pattern to the Dark Jedi's attacks. _Yes, he was a student of the Temple._ Luke thought. The room was dark, making it impossible to see the attacker's face. Luke heard the sound of the elevator shaft opening, and Anakin and Ben running towards him, lightsabers activated. The Dark Jedi did a summersault and landed by the door. The lights flooded on, but the Dark Jedi had disappeared. Anakin and Ben followed out the door. Luke also wanted to chase the Dark Jedi, so he followed after Anakin and Ben. As Luke was exiting the Temple, he saw a speeder take off, which the Dark Jedi occupied.

Anakin and Ben had gotten a speeder, and followed the Dark Jedi. Luke found an open cockpit and hopped in. Luke was a great star pilot, as was his father. Luke took off in his speeder to locate the Dark Jedi. He felt Anakin and Ben's presence. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. The Dark Jedi was no behind him! Luke pushed the speeder down. The Dark Jedi followed suit. Luke saw blaster bolts whiz by the speeder. The Dark Jedi was shooting at him with a blaster. Luke did many daring moves to try to gain the advantage. One of the blaster bolts his the speeder, causing it to go out of control.

Luke gathered the Force, and leapt off the speeder, on to the Dark Jedi's. The surprise of this move stunned the Dark Jedi, giving Luke precious time to knock the blaster out of his hand. The speeder swerved out of control, heading for a busy street. Luke saw the frightened faces of the people below as the speeder fell. The Dark Jedi activated his lightsaber, and jumped off the speeder. Luke followed suit, by activating his own lightsaber. Luke leapt off the speeder right before it hit the ground. Luke looked up. The Dark Jedi charged, lightsaber raised.

Luke felt the heat of the lightsaber as it passed by. The battle had begun yet again. Luke felt Anakin and Ben were near. Luke attacked the Dark Jedi, overwhelming him. Luke did a back flip as the red blade of the Dark Jedi passed. Luke felt the rage of the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi let his hood down. Luke recognized the face. It was the face of Pon Lu, a very gifted ex-student of the Temple. Pon Lu had been the most skilled student of his year, but left the Temple, right before he became a Knight. Luke was surprised when Pon Lu Force pushed him.

Luke felt the Force push hit him like a wave. He fell backward, hitting the ground hard. Pon Lu rushed at him, Lightsaber overhead. Luke rolled as the blood red blade hit the ground. Luke called upon his own lightsaber by means of the Force. The lightsaber flew from the ground into Luke's hand. Luke leapt in the air and landed behind Pon Lu. Luke launched a swipe at Pon Lu's back, only to be blocked. Luke felt the Force strong near him. Anakin's blue blade and Ben's green blade were visible through the crowd. The Dark Jedi tried to escape, but Luke called the Force and used his own Force push. Pon Lu fell forward as Anakin's blade missed Pon Lu my inches. Ben rushed forward. Pon Lu back flipped and landed a few feet from Anakin and Ben. Luke, Anakin, and Ben now encircled Pon Lu. He smiled as he pulled a second lightsaber from his belt and activated it. "Drop your lightsabers and we will do you no harm." Ben said. Pon Lu merely laughed as he launched an attack against Ben. Anakin rushed over to help Ben.

Pon Lu was as skilled with two lightsabers then he had been with one. Anakin and Ben pressed their attacks. Both were master swordsmen with remarkable talent, as they were from the Skywalker line. "Ben!" Anakin yelled, as Ben was almost cut in two by the unexpected attack. Ben leapt in the air. Luke joined the attack, making it nearly impossible for Pon Lu to launch an attack. Pon Lu tried to summersault over Luke. "He's escaping!" cried Anakin. As Pon Lu ran, Luke followed. Pon Lu still had his lightsabers activated. Luke knew were the Dark Jedi was heading. Luke cut through a street to see the surprised look on Pon Lu. The Dark Jedi didn't have enough time to activate his lightsaber before Luke sliced one of his arms off.

Pon Lu hit the ground, screaming in pain. Pon Lu was reaching for his lightsaber when Luke attacked again, cutting his other arm off. "Why are you attacking us?" Luke asked. Pon Lu refused to answer. It was at this time Anakin and Ben reached Luke and Pon Lu. Luke could feel the Force flow around Anakin as he asked his question. "When are the Dark Jedi going to attack?" Pon Lu smiled as he replied "Soon." Pon Lu then slumped to the ground, dead.

Anakin was frustrated. "Why did he try to attack the Temple?" he asked as they walked back to the Temple. "He refused to say." Luke replied. The found Anakin and Ben's speeder, and took off towards the Temple. Luke cleared his head to meditate on why the Dark Jedi attacked the Temple. Anakin was worried. "I am sure he wasn't the most skilled Dark Jedi." He said grimly. Luke nodded. Anakin was right. Pon Lu was merely a pawn for the Dark Jedi. Their leader was unknown, but was sure to have unmatched skills.

They reached the Temple, and headed toward the Council room, where Luke was going to call a meeting. Anakin and Ben asked if they could attend the meeting, and Luke told them of course. The three had now reached the room, to find the Council members seated. "Welcome Master Luke." Tsee Hin said. "Thank you Master Hin." Luke replied. Luke went to his seat in the middle of the Council, and started the meeting. "The Dark Jedi Pon Lu tried to launch an attack against the Temple." Luke told them the story about Pon Lu's demise. Dantos was curious. "Do you think there are more powerful Dark Jedi then Pon Lu?" Luke nodded. "Yes, I feel he was only getting our attention, distracting us from something bigger.

"Master Luke, before all this happened, an assassination attempt has been made on Leia Organa." Luke felt the shock and horror of this flow through him. "They believe the Dark Jedi are behind the plot." Dantos said. Ben was horrified. An attack on his mother? "This is very disturbing." Luke said. "Master Luke, I ask you and the Council if I may protect Leia Organa. " Ben said. Luke knew that question was coming, but wasn't sure if was very good idea. "If you grant his request, I will join him." Anakin said. He too, apparently saw the seriousness of the situation. Dantos shook his head. "Ben must go alone. I have an assignment for you." Luke was shocked. He felt Anakin needed to help Ben, but let Dantos continue. "Anakin, you are too lead an attack against the Dark Jedi. We believe they are on the planet Ralim, in the Outer Rim.

Anakin and Ben nodded, and left the room. "I don't think that was good idea." Luke said. "Why? Dantos asked. Luke did agree with the decision, but felt it wasn't right. "I feel Anakin should help protect Leia." The Dark Jedi are our main concern, and Ben can handle protecting her." Dantos replied. He was right. The Dark Jedi were the main concern and threat to the Republic.

Luke decided Anakin would need to take at least twenty Jedi to help him battle the Dark Jedi. Luke agreed to go. He felt he would be needed there, rather than the Jedi Council.


	4. The Council Meeting

Luke Skywalker cast his eyes in the direction of the speeding cars passing by on the planet Coruscant. The galaxy was different now, for the better. The New Republic had been set up, taking the place of the Galactic Empire. Luke had been saved by his father, Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader or that fateful day thirty years ago. His father left a lasting impression on his heart. Darth Sidious, the Emperor, had attempted to turn Luke to the Dark Side of the force, but failed. At that moment, Darth Vader had been destroyed, and Anakin had again returned.

After the battle of Endor thirty years ago, Luke had rebuilt the Jedi Temple that had once stood on Coruscant. He had also restarted the Jedi Council, and was the head of it, as Yoda had been many years ago. There were now close to a thousand Jedi. Luke did not know any rules of the old Jedi Order, so decided to make a new one. His Jedi Order allowed a Jedi to get married, to love. He had his own wife, and son. He decided to name his son Anakin, in loving memory of his father. His sister, Princess Leia, had named her child Ben Skywalker, in memory of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a dear friend of hers. Han Solo and Leia were happily married. Leia had decided to not be a Jedi, but believed in Luke's cause.

Luke had been standing in the Jedi Council room, which overlooked the busy Coruscant. It was time to call a meeting about the Dark Jedi, a group of Jedi who had quit the Order to learn the ways of the Dark Side. Luke was worried about the danger they posed to the Republic. There were at least twenty Dark Jedi. They named themselves that, because they could not be called Sith. The Sith had been wiped out. The Dark Jedi had found this power, by using anger, hate, and jealousy. They believed the Dark Side was stronger.

The door to the Council opened, and a few Council members came in. They took their seats and sat there, awaiting the beginning. Luke turned, to see their eyes directed toward him. "What are we going to do about the increasing threats from the Dark Jedi?" Mi Liki, a Jedi Council member asked. His eyes were filled with curiousity. "I don't know." Luke replied. " We need to come up with some sort of plan." A Twi'lek Jedi said.

Luke nodded. "I suspect they will attack the Republic soon. We must be prepared to counter their attack if it is made." Luke said. The Council members nodded in agreement. " What if they choose to strike today?" His first student had been a human named Dantos, who know was a leading member of the Council, second to Luke. Luke smiled. "Then we shall be ready." The Council members agreed, and Luke ended the session. They filed out of the room, single file.

After the council members had exited, the friendly face of his son was seen. Anakin, his son, was a Jedi Knight. He had earned it, by completing many missions and becoming one of the greatest swordsmen. His long, curly blond hair touched his shoulders. It reminded Luke of his father when he was that age. "Hello father. He said. Luke smiled. Luke sensed his son's troubles, and grew worried." "What's bothering you?" Luke asked. "It's nothing, but I think I saw one of the Dark Jedi circling the Temple."

"What do you mean?" Luke replied. "Well, he was in a dark cloak and was looking suspicious. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. I sensed the Dark Side in him." Anakin said that last part grimly. Luke felt the Force flow around him. He sensed the Dark Side of the Force was close. Luke nodded and walked out of the room. Anakin followed suit. When they had reached the bottom level, Ben's grim face met them. "Someone's entered the Temple, a stranger." Luke felt the Force flow around him. The Dark Side of the Force hit him like a wave. Luke was shocked at the power of it. Whoever had entered wasn't a friend that was for certain. "Are you sure?" Luke knew the answer to that before he had asked. "Someone passed through the security without checking in, and no one has seen him since." Luke knew the person was near.

Anakin, Ben, and Luke walked towards the opening to the Temple. Luke checked the records. Ben had been right; someone did enter without checking in. As mysterious as it was, Luke knew only a Dark Jedi would break into the Temple. "Anakin, Ben, we need to search the Temple for this unknown. Gather as many Jedi as you can. I will search this floor, while you search the upper levels. Anakin and Ben nodded. The two Knights walked toward the elevator shaft. Luke looked behind him. The Dark Side's presence was still here, and stronger now. Luke called upon the Force. He felt it flow around him, and felt the power. He felt the Force flow in the room like a wave.

Luke knew the Dark Jedi was on this floor. He had sent Ben and Anakin away, because he knew he had to face it, alone. Luke walked around the floor, searching. All of a sudden, he felt the Dark Side surge and in seconds his lightsaber had been activated, only to be meet with the blood red blade of the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi backed up, lightsaber at the ready. He lunged forward, only to be blocker by Luke's green blade. Luke sensed anger and hate were driving this Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi was well trained in saber skills. Luke parried a blow and launched his own attack. The Dark Jedi snarled and leapt in the air. Luke felt the heat of his opponent's lightsaber as it harmlessly passed by his head. Luke launched a series of attacks, which the Dark Jedi countered.

Luke felt the Force flow through him. The Force empowered him. Luke didn't want to kill the Dark Jedi, but it had to be done, for the good of the Republic. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. He ducked his head as the red blade passed his head, inches away. The Dark Jedi pressed his attack. Luke blocked the Dark Jedi's attacks. Luke felt his opponent was weakening. The Dark Side of the Force drove the Dark Jedi. Luke couldn't remember this student, if he had been a Jedi. Some Dark Jedi found younglings you were Force-sensitive before the Republic.

Luke felt a familiar pattern to the Dark Jedi's attacks. _Yes, he was a student of the Temple._ Luke thought. The room was dark, making it impossible to see the attacker's face. Luke heard the sound of the elevator shaft opening, and Anakin and Ben running towards him, lightsabers activated. The Dark Jedi did a summersault and landed by the door. The lights flooded on, but the Dark Jedi had disappeared. Anakin and Ben followed out the door. Luke also wanted to chase the Dark Jedi, so he followed after Anakin and Ben. As Luke was exiting the Temple, he saw a speeder take off, which the Dark Jedi occupied.

Anakin and Ben had gotten a speeder, and followed the Dark Jedi. Luke found an open cockpit and hopped in. Luke was a great star pilot, as was his father. Luke took off in his speeder to locate the Dark Jedi. He felt Anakin and Ben's presence. Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. The Dark Jedi was no behind him! Luke pushed the speeder down. The Dark Jedi followed suit. Luke saw blaster bolts whiz by the speeder. The Dark Jedi was shooting at him with a blaster. Luke did many daring moves to try to gain the advantage. One of the blaster bolts his the speeder, causing it to go out of control.

Luke gathered the Force, and leapt off the speeder, on to the Dark Jedi's. The surprise of this move stunned the Dark Jedi, giving Luke precious time to knock the blaster out of his hand. The speeder swerved out of control, heading for a busy street. Luke saw the frightened faces of the people below as the speeder fell. The Dark Jedi activated his lightsaber, and jumped off the speeder. Luke followed suit, by activating his own lightsaber. Luke leapt off the speeder right before it hit the ground. Luke looked up. The Dark Jedi charged, lightsaber raised.

Luke felt the heat of the lightsaber as it passed by. The battle had begun yet again. Luke felt Anakin and Ben were near. Luke attacked the Dark Jedi, overwhelming him. Luke did a back flip as the red blade of the Dark Jedi passed. Luke felt the rage of the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi let his hood down. Luke recognized the face. It was the face of Pon Lu, a very gifted ex-student of the Temple. Pon Lu had been the most skilled student of his year, but left the Temple, right before he became a Knight. Luke was surprised when Pon Lu Force pushed him.

Luke felt the Force push hit him like a wave. He fell backward, hitting the ground hard. Pon Lu rushed at him, Lightsaber overhead. Luke rolled as the blood red blade hit the ground. Luke called upon his own lightsaber by means of the Force. The lightsaber flew from the ground into Luke's hand. Luke leapt in the air and landed behind Pon Lu. Luke launched a swipe at Pon Lu's back, only to be blocked. Luke felt the Force strong near him. Anakin's blue blade and Ben's green blade were visible through the crowd. The Dark Jedi tried to escape, but Luke called the Force and used his own Force push. Pon Lu fell forward as Anakin's blade missed Pon Lu my inches. Ben rushed forward. Pon Lu back flipped and landed a few feet from Anakin and Ben. Luke, Anakin, and Ben now encircled Pon Lu. He smiled as he pulled a second lightsaber from his belt and activated it. "Drop your lightsabers and we will do you no harm." Ben said. Pon Lu merely laughed as he launched an attack against Ben. Anakin rushed over to help Ben.

Pon Lu was as skilled with two lightsabers then he had been with one. Anakin and Ben pressed their attacks. Both were master swordsmen with remarkable talent, as they were from the Skywalker line. "Ben!" Anakin yelled, as Ben was almost cut in two by the unexpected attack. Ben leapt in the air. Luke joined the attack, making it nearly impossible for Pon Lu to launch an attack. Pon Lu tried to summersault over Luke. "He's escaping!" cried Anakin. As Pon Lu ran, Luke followed. Pon Lu still had his lightsabers activated. Luke knew were the Dark Jedi was heading. Luke cut through a street to see the surprised look on Pon Lu. The Dark Jedi didn't have enough time to activate his lightsaber before Luke sliced one of his arms off.

Pon Lu hit the ground, screaming in pain. Pon Lu was reaching for his lightsaber when Luke attacked again, cutting his other arm off. "Why are you attacking us?" Luke asked. Pon Lu refused to answer. It was at this time Anakin and Ben reached Luke and Pon Lu. Luke could feel the Force flow around Anakin as he asked his question. "When are the Dark Jedi going to attack?" Pon Lu smiled as he replied "Soon." Pon Lu then slumped to the ground, dead.

Anakin was frustrated. "Why did he try to attack the Temple?" he asked as they walked back to the Temple. "He refused to say." Luke replied. The found Anakin and Ben's speeder, and took off towards the Temple. Luke cleared his head to meditate on why the Dark Jedi attacked the Temple. Anakin was worried. "I am sure he wasn't the most skilled Dark Jedi." He said grimly. Luke nodded. Anakin was right. Pon Lu was merely a pawn for the Dark Jedi. Their leader was unknown, but was sure to have unmatched skills.

They reached the Temple, and headed toward the Council room, where Luke was going to call a meeting. Anakin and Ben asked if they could attend the meeting, and Luke told them of course. The three had now reached the room, to find the Council members seated. "Welcome Master Luke." Tsee Hin said. "Thank you Master Hin." Luke replied. Luke went to his seat in the middle of the Council, and started the meeting. "The Dark Jedi Pon Lu tried to launch an attack against the Temple." Luke told them the story about Pon Lu's demise. Dantos was curious. "Do you think there are more powerful Dark Jedi then Pon Lu?" Luke nodded. "Yes, I feel he was only getting our attention, distracting us from something bigger.

"Master Luke, before all this happened, an assassination attempt has been made on Leia Organa." Luke felt the shock and horror of this flow through him. "They believe the Dark Jedi are behind the plot." Dantos said. Ben was horrified. An attack on his mother? "This is very disturbing." Luke said. "Master Luke, I ask you and the Council if I may protect Leia Organa. " Ben said. Luke knew that question was coming, but wasn't sure if was very good idea. "If you grant his request, I will join him." Anakin said. He too, apparently saw the seriousness of the situation. Dantos shook his head. "Ben must go alone. I have an assignment for you." Luke was shocked. He felt Anakin needed to help Ben, but let Dantos continue. "Anakin, you are too lead an attack against the Dark Jedi. We believe they are on the planet Ralim, in the Outer Rim.

Anakin and Ben nodded, and left the room. "I don't think that was good idea." Luke said. "Why? Dantos asked. Luke did agree with the decision, but felt it wasn't right. "I feel Anakin should help protect Leia." The Dark Jedi are our main concern, and Ben can handle protecting her." Dantos replied. He was right. The Dark Jedi were the main concern and threat to the Republic.

Luke decided Anakin would need to take at least twenty Jedi to help him battle the Dark Jedi. Luke agreed to go. He felt he would be needed there, rather than the Jedi Council.


End file.
